Electronic Program Guide (EPG) is a favorite channel on television because it helps navigate the user through a myriad of program choices. EPG, however, cannot be used by visually impaired persons because of the graphics-rich user interface. The many subliminal visual cues available to sighted users are absent for blind/visually impaired users. Visual information is not presented in an understandable format to the visually impaired, nor is data rearranged to suit an accessibility mode for the visually impaired.
Embedded text to speech (TTS) algorithms have been demonstrated in appliances to convert text-based EPG to audio-enabled EPG. These appliances are expensive, however, since a good quality TTS synthesizer is required in each appliance. Large storage capacity is also required to accommodate a TTS synthesizer.
A need exists, therefore, to provide an audio enabled system using an information appliance that is compatible with a visually impaired user, and does not require an expensive internal TTS synthesizer.